Hesitant Worries, Silent Reassurances
by Ratt-San
Summary: [Oneshot] [complete] Atsuro has been acting odd and only a little discussion will help... Gomen for the bad summary sap. Sakuya x Atsuro


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaikan Phrase nor its characters or story and do not claim to, after all I think we all know where that story would have gone had it been mine .

**WARNING:** This story contains Shounen-Ai, that is "boy love" and involves male x male (ie. HOMOSEXUAL) situations and relationships. Do not read if you are not interested or this offends you.

HESITANT WORRIES, SILENT REASSURANCES

By Ratt-san

The door opened with a creak to the sounds of people packing their equipment and readying to leave. "Well, thats it for me. See ya later." Everyone looked up at Atsuro in surprise, "Wow, your sure leaving early." A wicked gleam came into Santa's eyes and he walked up to the young red-head, throwing an arm tightly around his neck. "Got a hot date, ne? So who is she? Eh, eh?" Atsuro grinned good-naturedly before slipping out of the head-lock and out the door. "It not like that! I just have a test to study up for. Ja ne." The door slipped shut with a quiet clang and Santa grimaced, "Che, homework 's more important than the band, eh?"

Yuki frowned, still staring at the door. "He seems a little off lately. I wonder if something's wrong." Towa looked up from packing his guitar, "It a tough balance between school and seriously playing in a band. I'm sure he's just a bit stressed." He zipped the case shut. Sakuya got up with a stretch and headed toward the door. "Oi, wait! Take these and memorize them." With that Santa shoved a stack of papers under the vocalist's nose. He looked at them coldly then, with a trademark smirk, opened the door. "I'll deal with them later. Ja ne." The door slipped closed over Santa's grumbling.

Atsuro took the steps out of the building slowly and made his way onto the street. He supposed he was lucky it wasn't raining again, since the walk to his house was always a long one. He sighed sullenly, his happy-naive mask cracking somewhat. The band was going well, he had to admit, but somehow all he felt was growing unease. _After all,_ his mind ruthlessly reminded, _it's not like you're needed or anything._ He knew inside that the others were just tolerating him, that, if he were to leave the band, there'd be nothing lost. He wasn't essential, unlike the others, he had simply showed up and asked to be in their band. _They weren't even looking for someone like me._

A single raindrop slid down his nose and he looked up into the blackening heavens. "Rain...ka?"He sighed again and looked at the darkening pavement, until a shadow moved over him. Startled, Atsuro looked up to find an umbrella hovering over his head. Further seeking showed the source to be none other than Sakuya. "Need a lift?" Fighting down a blush, the boy nodded his head.

They climbed onto the cherry red motorcycle and Atsuro hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older man's waist as the bike jerked to life. Feeling the rain sweep past them and the wind's usual buzz turn into a deafening roar, he leaned his head cautiously against the other's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of warmth that radiated off his body.

It wasn't until much later that the guitarist opened his eyes and noticed they were nowhere near his house. "Eh, Sakuya?" The words were ripped away as soon as they left his mouth and the elder boy didn't seem to hear them. _Crap. Does he not know where I live? But I'm sure I gave him my address..._ Worried, he chewed on his lip nervously as they continued their turbulent ride up to a familiar building. _Sakuya's house?..._

"Um, Sakuya..." Atsuro hesitated as the vocalist got off the bike and headed for the door. He paused and turned around, "Coming up?" Those blue eyes seemed to gleam with hidden amusement for a moment before disappearing through the door, leaving the boy dumbfounded on the bike. Slowly he got off and followed the other up into the apartment.

The door was open when he got there and he stepped inside nervously looking about. "Sakuya..." He whirled around with a start as the door closed and he found himself staring into a set of intense blue eyes. "You seem off lately." Well, no beating around the bush for this one. Atsuro look a few steps back, bumping into the bed railing. "Heh, well y'know how things get." He smiled energetically and put his hands up in a small shrug, "Just school and stuff, really!"

The vocalist seemed unimpressed and stepped closer, quickly closing the gap between the two of them. "You're not unneeded you know." Caught off guard the boy could only stare up at him in amazement, "How did you..." He flushed brightly and looked down, only to be forced back up as Sakuya grasp his chin sharply. Looking into the eyes he could feel the other's hot breath inches from his parted lips. "Even if they didn't need you..." Sakuya leaned closer, brushing his lips against his tenderly. "I do." Shocked, Atsuro didn't have time to respond before his mouth was engulfed in the sensation of those soft, hot lips and that gentle tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. His eyes slipped shut of their own accord and he sagged against the bed gratefully.

The young guitarist had always harbored feeling for a certain black haired pianist, but he had never acted upon them, recalling the reason for the break-up of Santa's band and not wanting to revive such an event, or have to choose between a person he loved or his dream. Not that he had ever given thought to Sakuya ever returning his feelings, it seemed so far fetched, but in truth the other had been watching him for sometime. Sakuya knew more than anyone his quiet cheerful ways, his persistence and always remembered that he was the first to come to him and the last before he finally gave into joining the band. Recalling that innocent blush when the boy had noticed the hicky, he opened his eyes, relishing the view of the flushed, pouting lips and sparkling eyes as he pulled back for air.

Soon the only sound was the quiet panting breath of a certain flushed teen and the slow rustle of clothing as Sakuya slid his hand up under the boy's shirt and down the soft, taunt skin beneath him. Gently he maneuvered him to the bed and paused to look down at the one below him, drinking in the beautiful sight before continuing butterfly kisses down his neck and, as the shirt was pulled up, his chest and ribs, savoring each slightly salty taste of Atsuro's skin. Looking up into the confused amber eyes he stated again, with finality, "I need you." and the tiny butterflies of uncertainty that had plagued Atsuro's mood up until then, fell away and he gave into the man's words, trusting the quiet confidence and intensity he found in those azure eyes.

**AU**: Well it is complete . Very short I know, but I wanted to do a Sakuya x Atsuro fanfic. I probably won't ever do another of these, so this is the only one, as I am not too interested in the anime since to me the slashy-ness ends quickly as more female characters are introduced and the manga seems to hold none at all. I hope you enjoy and forgive any OOC-ness or errors.


End file.
